Favorite Fictional Character Challenge (Percy Jackson Style)
by Longlivethecookiemonster
Summary: Your favorite characters are back in a crazy, nonsensical collection of one-shots! Follows the format of the 'Favorite Fictional Character' Challenge, Which all of you are welcome to do. NOTE: not only limited to the characters mentioned below -.-
1. Introduction

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! So after an incredibly long hiatus from Fanfiction, I'm back, with a new story! This is actually adapted from a challenge I found, called the 'Favorite Fictional Character Challenge'. But me being, well, _me, _I had to change it somehow. So instead of revolving around only one character, it'll center around ten from PJO and HOO. I'd lovelovelovelovelove criticism or feedback or anything really, so please remember to review! Also, if anyone would like to take up this challenge themselves, and modify it any way that they like, tell me about it! Another reminder: I'm an IB student, and for those of you that don't know, 'IB' is synonymous with 'Hell on Earth', which kind of really sucks. So updates might not be daily, though I'll try prioritizing this story as much as I can. So here are the writing prompts for the challenge (Though this could be taken up by artists too; DeviantArt lovers, I'm talking to you guys :D) though the characters for each prompt will remain a secret. So, have fun, I guess? :P The first upload will be coming very soon, so look out for that.

Day 1 - You and your favorite fictional character meet, in an AU or otherwise.

Day 2 - How would your FFC be as a wife/husband?

Day 3 - How would your FFC be as a mother/father?

Day 4 - You and you FFC do one of the stupidest things ever and get caught as teenagers.

Day 5 - One of you has feelings for the other one, but it isn't mutual. How do you both react and deal with it?

Day 6 - You and your FFC have the most amazing laugh while people around you can't understand what you're both laughing at…

Day 7 - You and your FFC have hated each other since the beginning, and are both so pissed that you finally fight.

Day 8 - One of you is sad, and the other one tries to comfort them.

Day 9 - You spend a night at your house, just fooling around and having a good time (depends of the character of course, but that's the spirit)

Day 10 - After the death of your FFC, you remember the moments you spent together. This can also include the death of the character.


	2. Day One- Nico di Angelo

Day 1 - **You and your favorite fictional character meet, in an AU or otherwise**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey ****J**** So here's the first installment in this… whatever this is, and I might be planning a spin-off type thing later. Also, I know the prompt is yourself meeting your fictional character, but… I can't write that. It's just not something I can do. I'm not including any spoilers for HOH, because some people haven't read it yet. This is AU so I can write Nico pretty much any way I like, which explains his slight OOCness. And this isn't edited because Blackjack flew away my betafriendperson.**

As a child of Athena, you're pretty much guaranteed to experience a bunch of weird things. Getting crushed by a fifty foot tall monster however, was not in the 'How to Survive Camp Half-Blood' guide. Nope. Not at all. So understandably, I was kind of shocked-you know, just a little bit- when a hellhound tackled me to the ground. I mean, football season's long gone. And it's _also _quite logical of me to pull out my blade, because honestly, how else am I supposed to defend myself? Yeah, well, tell that to the creepy kid that knocked the knife out of my hand.

"Are you _crazy?_ _Di immortales, _they're letting just about any psychopath in here nowadays" The kid muttered, glaring at me. "What kind of a person would hurt Mrs. O'Leary? You should be ashamed of yourself." Shooting me another harsh look, he shook his head and walked away. If I was anyone else, I probably would have let him done just that. But I'm not the kind of idiot who just sits on her butt getting pushed around. Scrambling to my feet, I jogged up to the boy, planting myself directly in his path.

"Are you stupid, or something? Does it _really _look like I want to be around the likes of you? You almost skewered my pet!" He yelled, pushing his shaggy, black hair out of his face in frustration.

"Well, _excuse me _for not knowing that people kept freaking _hellhounds _for pets around here. If I remember correctly, hellhounds are monsters, and monsters aren't supposed to be within camp boundaries" I reply snootily, quoting the camp handbook- Yes, that actually exists. The guy shot me an incredulous look, his black eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"Who _are_ you? I mean, you've got to be new around here if you didn't know who Mrs. O'Leary was." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Happy realization day! Of course I'm new, you idiot! And for your information, I happen to be Madeline De'Ivore, daughter of Athena." He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"You mean like Cote De'Ivore? The place? Congratulations, you just officially got weirder! And you? A daughter of Athena? How did you end up with this complete lack of brain cells?" He said, sarcasm lacing his every word.

"Like _your_ name's any better! I bet it's something stupid like Alvin, or something. And I'm pretty smart, okay?" I say indignantly, crossing my arms.

"Alvin? ALVIN? I do _not _look like an Alvin" He says, fury lacing his tone. "Alvin is the name of a freaking _chipmunk._ My name is Nico di Angelo, and it's a _perfectly _normal name! Now if you excuse me, I have to go eat dinner. _Goodbye._" With those words, Nico- I could finally place a name to his face- turned on his heel and stomped away. And then I realized something.

"Hey. HEY! Di Angelo, wait a second." I yell, running after him, my brown hair falling in my face. Nico turned around, annoyance clear on his face.

"What could you _possibly _want now?" I looked down sheepishly, fiddling with the hem of my orange camp T-shirt, while Nico stared expectantly at me, waiting for an answer, to which I mumbled something unintelligible. He shot me a flat look, and began to walk away.

"Okay, could you show me the way to the pavilion? Chiron mentioned something about it but-" I began unsurely, until Nico interrupted. Rude, much?

"Why are you even wandering around by yourself in the first place? Where's your guide?" He scowled at me, rubbing his head.

"_I don't know!_ I kind of got lost, and then a huge dog almost killed me. After that, of course, I met _you" _I say, wrinkling my nose. Nico sighed, and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'Why me?' before gesturing at me to follow him. Smiling in triumph, I skipped along next to him, happy to finally have somewhere to go.

"So how old are you?" I asked casually, the stony silence getting to me.

"Sixteen. Now shut up."

"Hey, me too! So who's your godly parent?"

"Hades." This one's an amazing conversationalist, isn't he?

"So where are you from?" Nico glared at me again.

"I thought I told you to _shut up._" He muttered through clenched teeth, quickening his pace. Jogging along behind him, I smiled to myself.

I sense the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
